Angle of arrival (AoA) information for wireless signals transmitted between devices may be estimated and thereafter used to determine the relative position of the devices. For example, if the position of a first mobile station (STA) is known, then the position of a second STA may be determined using AoA information of signals transmitted from the first STA to the second STA. One advantage of using AoA information to determine the position of a STA is that it is a passive technique (e.g., the STA may estimate AoA information without transmitting signals to other devices). Improving the accuracy of estimated AoA information is desirable.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.